Cry With You
by RomanceGirl14
Summary: Jack was sitting at home alone until Kim comes for a visit. She looks really depressed and she won't say why. Can Jack find out whats wrong? This is a total KICK fic with lots of FLUFFINESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I decided to write a KICK fic this time... This is my first KICK fic YAY!**

**I don't own Kickin It (Like anyone else if I did they would have already admitted their feelings towards each other) or Cry with You, that is performed by Hunter Hayes.**

* * *

**Cry With You **

Jack Brewer was lying on his bed really bored. He was thinking about everything; school, karate, life, but most importantly his crush on a certain blond haired girl. Yep, that's right Jack has a crush on his best friend Kim Crawford. He loved everything about her; her long, blond hair; her honey, brown eyes, and her amazing personality. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and ran down stairs and opened the door, to his surprise the visitor was none other than Kim, the girl Jack has been crushing on since he caught her apple on his first day at Seaford High.

"Hey Kim what's up?" Jack asked

"Nothing much. I was was bored out of my mind and decided to come over." Kim replied

Jack led her inside and they sat on the couch. He noticed that even though Kim was just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she was still the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

Jack noticed that when Kim said that she came over because she was bored, he could tell she had another reason by her facial expressions. He knew Kim wasn't going to come out and say it because she hates looking weak.

"What wrong? You look really down?" Jack asked his face full of concern for his best friend.

"Oh, nothing." Kim replied with a fake smile on her face as an attempt to cover up her sadness

"Come on Kim," Jack said, "I know you, you are a terrible liar. I promise you no matter what, you are not going to look weak to me."

Kim didn't respond. She looked down, her long, blond hair concealing her face from Jack. He took his hand and he slowly pulled her hair out of her face and saw silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Kim laid her head on his shoulder, and began sobbing.

"It's ok." Jack said trying to comfort her. "You can tell me tell me anything."

She continued to cry and now she wouldn't even look at him. It pained Jack to see Kim this way. Jack knows that Kim is fearless and she NEVER cries. This is the first time he has ever seen her this way. He knew he had to find a way to calm her down, then he had an idea he laid Kim down on the couch and he got up and grabbed his iPhone and his guitar and he sat back down and he pulled up a video of Hunter Hayes singing acoustic because he can't carry a tune with a radio and Jack grabbed his guitar and began to play in tune with the video,

When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly it's got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you

You're not alone  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you

I'm not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this  
No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it  
I can't give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me

You're not alone  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
Yeah, I cry with you

You need love tough enough to count on  
So here I am

You're not alone  
I'll listen 'till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
You're not alone, oh no, baby

When the song ended Kim looked up at him and said,

"Thanks. You play really well."

" Your welcome and thanks," Jack replied with a grin across his face.

" Now," Jack continued. "Can you tell me what's wrong. In the song, I mean't everything I said, your not alone and I will always be there for you."

Kim took a deep breath and said...

* * *

**MWHAAAA! I decided to be evil and make it a two-shot! HeeHee. Don't hate me please i'll hopefully have the second chapter posted soon.**

**On that note... Who else is excited about Kick'in It Season 3? I know I am. I'm counting the days to April 1, and hopefully Jack and Kim will finally admit their feelings for each other!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! School has been busy. I also have had major writers block, but no more! I'm back the 2nd part of Cry With You! I also apologize if this chapter is a little short. I just think this is cutest ending ever. :)**

* * *

Previously...

_ " Now," Jack continued. "Can you tell me what's wrong. In the song, I mean't everything I said, your not alone and I will always be there for you."_

Kim took a deep breath and said,

"This morning I found out my dog died," Kim continued by saying, "she died in her sleep, so at least it was painless."

Jack instantly wrapped her in a hug and Kim snuggled into him like he was a fluffy blanket. Kim didn't care that she was red-eyed from crying anymore, she realized that Jack was just what she needed to make her feel better. The two just stayed in that position for a while enjoying the comfortable silence. Jack looked down at her and added,

"Not to mention she's in a better place now."

Kim looked up at Jack no longer crying and slightly smiled at him.

"Thank You for being there for me." Kim said very softly, so softly that Jack almost missed it.

"No problem. I'll be here anytime you need me." Jack replied.

Then Jack had an idea to make Kim feel better, then he looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her.

_ "She so cute when she's asleep." He thought to himself quietly_

_ "Come on now's your chance to tell her how you feel." his mind said._

_"No!" Jack thought angrily, "There's no way she likes me back."  
_

_"Your too chicken." his brain replied._

That did it. That gave him the courage he needed. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered,

"I love you."

Then as he was drifting off to sleep the last words he heard was Kim's faint reply of,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Whoo! I completed my first fic! YAY! I'm so proud of myself. :) I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I really wanted to end my writers block. One question... WHO ELSE IS TIRED OF WAITING FOR KICK TO HAPPEN? I know I am, but I guess we just we have to be patient.**


End file.
